After Humanity's Judgment
by known as r
Summary: Sequel to dark HJ. Taking the next step in his plan Ryu attempts to finish his goal. However a rebellion forms and begins to fight back. Kira is sent back to the surface to destroy it but he never expected to find what he was about to. Dark Kira story.Ch1


**(A\N) The Sequel to the Dark path of Humanity's Judgment.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**After Humanity's Judgment**

**Earth**

Change was an understatement for what had happened after the cannons fired upon the earth. A barren dust ball was what most of the world looked like after the fateful attack. North America, Asia, Europe, most of South America and several large habitual islands including Onogoro were now reduced to the barren nothingness. The cannons left nothing but destruction when they hit their targets. Where there were large cities you could still see debris but most there was just nothingness. However something was left in all that destruction and that was the radioactive aftermath. The continents hit would be unlivable for decades.

Billions of people were wiped out on that fateful day, vegetation and climate was changed as well in a lot of areas however it wasn't as bad as believed through the engineering done in those cannons.

However because they weren't able to fully execute their plan completely they weren't able to wipe out the entire population.

Australia, lower South America and some parts of northern Africa still had people that were unaffected by the cannons fire. As long as they stayed out of those directly hit by the cannons they would not perish immediately, however the radiation was going to affect them in the long term as the small amounts would be leaked all over the planet. All naturals were affected by this despite where you were or where you tried to hide.

After the cannons had fired all communication and just about everything else went off line as they lost contact with all. It was later learned what had happened as all were in either tremendous shock or some started feeling the effects of the radiation. That would work immediately but would last for years.

**Plants**

Because they had to speed up their plans Ryu had no choice but to do it as he did it and for that their actions were picked up. Ryu immediately went into action as he spoke to the Plant people.

Ryu told them one simple thing; the naturals were developing a weapon of great devastation that backfired on them. He controlled the media and reported they lost many good people on that day. Which they did but they were the ones that wouldn't keep their mouths shut so he killed two birds with one stone.

Questions were asked as Ryu gave a report on the condition of the surface and just how devastating the naturals were willing to go. Some time later he gave the media a report on a super weapon that caused the devastation. Basically his engineers came up with something that showed basically a model of what they had used to destroy the earth but changed it around so it looked as if the naturals constructed these made up devices on the surface.

Ryu concluded that the naturals tried using this weapon to destroy the plants but it failed and destroyed themselves instead. He used that for the excuse for why he was taking forces off the surface, he wanted them to redeploy to fight these weapons but the result had happened.

Showing evidence after evidence that they had all made up and the media reported, he was able to get the Plants quiet to what really happened.

With that out of the way Ryu started the next phase in his plans for the surface.

Ryu ordered all forces would be returning to the surface and rounding up all the naturals from southern South America and those remaining in Africa, all were to be taken to Australia where they would have a new purpose.

The entire continent was going to be like a large prison.

**Two Months after Humanity's Judgment**

It only took a few weeks for the forces to begin to redeploying to the earth. There were two locations and they were the same for when they first invaded for the war, Australia and Africa. Those two were the most important for them.

Upon reaching the surface the effects weren't really felt for Zaft personal but it was slowing them down a little. Ryu put his research team on that and results were highly expected.

Upon landing in Australia people once again panicked but they put up not much of a fight as this land was Zaft's major base last time and they stripped the place of any weapons the last time so their wasn't a fight. People feared they were going to be executed but they were not.

Buildings were damaged from the first war but some remained, and a small section of the continent didn't look at all like it was touched, this was going to be where they would set up their land based headquarters.

Naturals were then given an announcement straight from the Zaft chairman. Their lives would be unharmed and left to remain peaceful and given treatment if they obeyed everything he said. What Ryu wanted was to use them to mine in Africa for the minerals and materials to be shipped back up to Plants. The continent wasn't livable for a long time so they still needed these things.

The citizens were not military personal so they agreed; well they weren't given a choice.

For two long months people were gathered up and those that survived in the Africa continent were also shipped here until they were needed.

On this continent prison people were forced to fend for themselves, the land was still good so they chipped in with each other to get better lives. Except for that small section of the continent they no longer had any power sources at all. They were being forced back into a time where they didn't have these things.

People that weren't selected to go mine worked the lands for their people's food and things like that. Their conditions were weak but that was how they were forced to live.

**Six Months after Humanity's Judgment**

By this time all people were transferred off the continent of Africa to the prison continent. Zaft built bases all over Africa and Australia.

That small section where buildings and a large city still stood was being fully restructured, this was their main headquarters for land operations and it also held a newly built mass driver along with a military base, built by the naturals of course, Zaft gave the order and they did what they had to. This was basically all slave labor now was what the world was forced into.

Naturals were allowed to live in this city however they were hand picked to be the so called traitors, Ryu needed to broadcast things from the surface so this was what he would show them. To the Plants Zaft was helping the survivors rebuild, and the people allowed to stay backed up those stories as they were living a lot higher life then the others.

In Africa Mass Drivers were reoccupied as bases were being built. This was where they would ship materials up to earth.

In the Plants however Ryu's research team however developed a temporary antitoxin that would help limit the effects of the radiation for a short time. However another was developed that completely made the effects immune but that was only given to the Zaft soldiers. The temporary antitoxin didn't really stop the effects but it took away the pain for awhile. Ryu didn't want to help these people he wanted to use them up and then let them perish.

**One Year after Humanity's Judgment**

Nothing really changed on the surface other then the naturals were still fading away, slowly. Barriers were set up around the continent of Australia as well as the Zaft military. Up in space another project had begun and that was the satellites were being reconstructed, however this time these were only for surveillance. Another project that was started was the big one, the main one that was needed for helping the world, not the people they wanted to make the world livable again.

Construction of several types of reactors were being built, these worked just like the N jammers when they were launched into the surface but these reactors were being designed to clean the planet, air and to refurnish the soil for them to rebuild the planet.

These reactors also took the radiation and filtered it to becoming clean breathable air. This wouldn't help the naturals out at all as by the time they got this done it would be far too late for them and the only cure then would be the complete antidote but that was only found in space and for the coordinators only.

Up in the Plants however many births of ultimates were taking place. The overall experiment was a complete success as people saw in their children already. It was completely incredible for them as word was going to spread and what Ryu wanted was going to happen as more and more ultimates would be born.

**Three years after Humanity's Judgment**

Satellites were up and running, many reactors were also built and down on the earth as we speak.

As soon as they were launched down from space they implanted themselves in the soil and started releasing particles and gasses to clean the planet, it filtered in the radiation and cleaned it. These were launched in the heavily effected areas as this was going to take years to completely clean the planet.

However after about a year starting they were seeing progress.

**Five Years after Humanity's Judgment**

News in Plants was really something, for awhile now nobody ever challenged Ryu's position, rumors were those that had thought of it just vanished, those rumors were only among high ranking officers.

Ryu was branded the greatest chairman ever to hold the post with his work in the war and for what he was doing now as those broadcasts were truly helping and people were getting anxious to head to the surface again but that would still be some time.

Ryu was voted in by the new council which he and Kira technically formed as dictator for life as long as there were no challengers. Which there haven't been.

People on the surface were still ticking as they expected them to be for awhile but the weakness they felt never went away but at least they were alive. Those selected were ordered to travel and work however they wanted.

One thing the naturals were noticing and had been for awhile was the number of defects in births that they were having, they were down and those that did survive were either deformed, had a lot of problems or didn't survive for to long. Very few were born normally which was what Ryu knew would happen, he would work them to death and the radiation would prevent them from having anymore to deal with.

However it was now five years later that violence was starting to happen as well. Some naturals were starting to rebel a little, minor attacks on the Zaft people but then they slowly moved to more terrorist type attacks.

A year later more and more were occurring as a group was starting to take credit for these, they called themselves Eternal Freedom.

The attacks were being put down but they were getting more and more cunning, they were like a small blue cosmos group however they were starting to expand with more and more people.

**Eight Years after Humanity's Judgment**

The group had gotten more cunning and finally Ryu was fed up with this crap as attacks on the city and his now operations in Africa hit the last straw as he sent the one person he would could handle it down to the surface to handle the job to finish it.

**Space Satellite**

Eight long years since that day, eight long years since he had been on the surface. Kira was waiting for departure back to the surface to handle a threat that they had no clue how it started or how these rebels were gaining their training as well as their equipment.

After the attacks Kira couldn't feel his former allies anymore but that wasn't enough for him as soon as they started the surveillance satellites back up again he looked, on the surface he sent teams to search the areas but found nothing. There were several underground docks around this continent however they turned up nothing once searched. It was highly likely since where they were they were incinerated with the first blast, and since he couldn't yet feel anything he didn't think anything of the matter anymore.

After that Kira worked with the researchers and helped develop the new reactors that would clean the planet, he also helped work the plans which they had to fool the people with. After that Kira focused on only two things, expanding his own abilities, and training the next generation meaning his ultimate son.

The boy was unbelievable in his training; Kira knew his foolish adoptive parents never trained his abilities well when he was young but Kira did that with this boy and the results were extremely promising. He was trained in weaponry by four; ace shot by five, engineering and computer skills were top mark by seven and now at eight Kira was teaching him how to fly a mobile suit.

Kira never stopped developing mobile suits, though they controlled everything he kept making newer versions to counter anything that could happen with some Plants that never were really satisfied with Ryu, so just in case they were foolish enough to try something they would be ready.

Kira designed a perfect model for the boy and his size. More standardized mobile suits were rolling out with ultimates in mind for the pilots, however that was for later.

The model Kira designed for his flesh and blood was quite more advanced and he had been working well at it.

Everything changed when Kira got orders to head to the surface to crush this annoying rebellion before things got out of hand, how commanded it was not known but someone with experience had to be.

Kira knew this was the perfect field test for the ultimate so he was taking him along. They were on a satellite to board a transport shuttle to reach the spaceport outside the headquarters city.

**Plants**

In the capitol Plant was where Kira's home was located however only one person lived their and that was Sarah. After all that happened she was forced to make a public wedding to ensure Kira's position to the public. Because of his threat she agreed, in public they were the perfect pair, in private she hated it. She at one time loved Kira with all her heart and wanted this life but now she hated it.

She however did get one over on him three years ago, she found out she was pregnant again and didn't tell him until the one month deadline for the making the ultimate had passed. She still remembers how furious he was that day finding out he couldn't make this child an ultimate. Knowing he couldn't do anything she lived in that moment. She had a boy later on and it turned out his genes were still that of a regular coordinator but he did have some superiority in other ways. Kira wanted nothing to do with him so he let her do whatever she wanted with him.

Sarah was satisfied with that; he could go have his mistress's all he wanted as long as she could make this child normal.

Sarah was raising this child to be the exact opposite of his father; his looks were highly resembled to her anyway so that made things easier. That doesn't say she didn't still care about her other son, she did with all her heart but he was far to gone and a complete clone of his father both in attitude and power. She still thinks of her daughter some times as chances were she didn't make it, however Sarah knew if that was the case then she would have felt something so she wasn't ever going to believe that. She knew if Lacus and the rest were still alive then she had to of grown up normal.

**Space Satellite**

The transport shuttle headed for earth as it soon docked at the space port around their Australian headquarters.

This is where the story starts.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Changed World**

**City Headquarters**

A large building in the vast luxurious city was where the headquarters was built.

The one in charge got word of something as well.

"Sir, Lord Hibiki is arriving sir," one said.

The base commander heard that, "Prepare for his arrival…I am deeply disappointed they had to send him to do a job we failed but orders are orders."

"Yes sir," the man said as an escort was sent.

**Around the City**

The small city looked like any other large city that used to exist. However this was the only one in the world anymore. The headquarters were surrounded by walls and were heavily guarded. Once heading out the gate you could see the people mingling. Many were the naturals that sold out the rest to live here in exchange for their stories. These people were given the best food and care from the radiation. However that wasn't going to change their fate, but they didn't need to know about that.

It looked highly normal except when you reached the city gate which was heavily guarded, they waved the escort through as they went outside and then you could see the difference, debris and rubble, tents and torn houses as the naturals out here weren't given the luxury as the rest. These people were the workers Zaft used for the mines and other hard heavy labor. Looks of hatred and weakness were seen in here and this was dangerous ground as the rebel groups were all around here.

However their escort made it without incident this time.

**Near the City Headquarters**

As the escort left a few were watching with binoculars, "This must be it."

"Rumors were true they were sending him to deal with us," another said.

"Inform our commander, we make him pay for what he did to us," the first one said as the others got on the radio and scrambled their waves to avoid detection.

**Just outside the city**

One decoded the message as they looked around and entered a tent.

He gave his report.

The commander turned around, "It has been way to long…however I don't think now is the time to start anything."

"You cannot say that sir…after all this…we have to send a message, we take him out and vengeance is ours," the messenger said.

The commander took a swig of his drink before using his one good eye to stare at the man, "I understand your feelings but now is a time to be smart not stupid."

"Yes sir…" the man said heading back out.

As soon as he was outside however he gave the order anyway, this was personal and it had to be done.

**Inside of the city**

Those inside got the signal as they smiled and prepared for a surprise, they knew the routes they would take and someone this important would be placed straight in the open for all to see and fear.

They were setting up.

"We will get our revenge and freedom back," they said setting up.

* * *

**Space Port**

The transport shipped had stopped as all soldiers were waiting to get a look at their commander.

The doors opened as a figure had walked out.

Kira was seen in a new Zaft uniform, it was all red, black and gold now. The coat was still the longest and the stripes on his jacket proved the high rank. For someone thirty years old now he sure didn't look it. The aging for ultimates was proven to be longer so even though he was that old he was about physically lower twenties still.

Next to him an eight year old walked out in a different uniform, like Kira's old one but the stripes were different, from the looks of things this child was higher ranked then most of them. However he was rumored to be from the new ultimate unit so that shouldn't be a surprise.

The symbol for Zaft had changed as well. They still had the Plants however now there was an earth in the middle of it. Showing earth and space belonged to them, all had that new patch.

What was still fearful was the look both showed, identical and highly deadly.

Kira started heading down as he was met with the escort.

"Lord Hibiki…commander Hibiki, an honor sirs," he messenger said.

Kira stared at him, "I have to waste my time because you people fail to put down a single rebellion."

"Our apologies sir…but…" the man said.

"Never mind, take me to the headquarters," Kira ordered.

"Yes sir," they said heading for the vehicle.

Kira got in as the boy sat next to him as they took off.

**Outside of the Space Port**

They drove out as the boy looked around.

"Sir, so these are the naturals?" the boy asked looking at them, he would never call him father, only rarely as Kira preferred sir, commander or his new title of Lord, given by Ryu.

Kira looked as he saw them rotting away other shooting death glares.

Kira smirked, "Tell me boy, what is the difference between a natural and a stray dog?"

The boy looked at him, "Nothing, both are useless and better off dead, well stray dogs at least work harder."

"Good enough," Kira replied as they looked around.

The one in the jeep turned around, "Sorry sir…but this is your antidote shots."

Kira looked at him, "You pathetic fool, our genes are far superior to yours, the radiation doesn't affect us at all."

"Very sorry sir," the man replied turning back around.

Kira looked to the boy, "Remember one thing Raven, we are the dominate species and the world is destined to be ours."

Raven stared at him, that was the code name he earned in training, his mother gave him some normal name and Kira wanted to call him one as he was the first but this name was satisfying enough.

Kira saw they were heading for the gates of the city, and immediately his senses went crazy, "Danger."

The boy looked at him, "Sir?"

Kira stared back angrily a little, "Can you not feel that?"

Raven focused his senses a little, "Faintly sir…eight of them."

"Work harder boy, I have no room for failure," Kira told him deadly.

"Understood sir," the boy said knowing all to well what his purpose was.

The guards waved them into the city as Kira reached into his pocket and pulled out his two guns.

His son did the same as he had two just like it, however this were black and silver, while Kira's were gold and silver.

"Sir?" the man said in the front.

"Just keep your eyes on the road fool," Kira replied.

"Yes sir," the man said.

"We shall show them what we are made of," Kira replied.

His son smiled a little, as he knew he would have to fend for himself out here, Kira wouldn't save him if he got in trouble, for an ultimate saving wasn't an option.

They rode into the city and straight for the headquarters.

* * *

**Forested Area-Unknown Location**

**Cave dwellings-Camaflauge huts**

Two women were heading to the cave dwelling, as they entered a lot of technical equipment was placed.

One woman stumbled while the other caught her.

"You really should be resting," the first one said.

The other one coughed, this radiation was taking its toll on her.

"I will survive, from what I hear it is time and he is back…I can never forgive him," the other said.

Two smaller girls, one twelve and the other eight approached them, concerned.

The first woman smiled at the two.

"Mother is she going to be alright?" the oldest one asked.

"She will be fine, go find your brother and cousin," her mother asked.

"Yes mother," she said heading out with the smaller one.

"I have to find out what this is about," the sickly woman said.

The first one helped her in as they started looking at all the equipment.

"I guess now it is time, eight long years and I guess it is now time," the pink haired woman said as she watched the reports coming in.

**Near a Cliff**

Sitting on a cliff a boy of about twelve was overlooking the territory; something to him wasn't feeling right at the moment.

"Is it really you?" the boy asked himself.

"There you are," another child about eight told him.

He turned to see his cousin arrive, a strong resemblence to his aunt but with touches of his deceased father in their as well.

"I have a strong feeling something is wrong," the first one said.

Soon after the two girls arrived as the brown haired boy said he would like to remain. His cousin went back with his two sisters as he continued to look over the cliff and this place was directly west where he was looking.

"You can feel it can't you?" a much older blond haired man said.

"Yes sir, I have a feeling something terrible wrong is here," the boy said.

"Your senses are improving vastly, ever since we have arrived I have helped you hone in your skills but I believe you will one day pass me," the older man said.

The boy smiled, "You are getting senile in your old age sir."

"Come with me…I have something I want to show you," the older man said.

"Yes sir," the boy said going with the man.

The older man wanted to show him one thing, "This is something you might have to do one day."

The boy waited as he trusted this man, it was the closest thing he ever had to a father, Athrun perished and his own father well he didn't want to talk about that, but this man he trusted.

* * *

**Australlian City**

**Near the Headquarters**

It was a large road with people all over the place, however on the building tops ahead where three people dressed like civilians on the rooftops with their weapons pointed.

Around the bottom were the other five three on one side and two on the other, waiting with their weapons and in ally ways out of site.

"They are approaching, get ready," one said through the radio.

"Copy that," the others said as their weapons were ready.

**With Kira's Escort**

The escort turned down at street as Kira did something strange in the city; he ordered his escort to fall back.

The jeep was arriving in a passage as Kira and the boy's senses went crazy.

"Now," Kira said as he and the boy jumped up and out of the jeep.

The soldiers inside were stunned by they soon heard a noise as RPG's were fired from the rooftops.

The jeep was nailed as it exploded and people ran for cover screaming, these attacks were getting to common in this land.

Kira and his boy rolled once they hit the ground and out of the blast range.

Kira however got up to his knees as he fired to shots up towards the roof tops.

The top on top were hit and fell to their deaths.

The one on the other side was shot at and on the first shot taking down by the boy.

The five in the allies started heading out now as their assault weapons were fired.

Kira used a natural as a human shield that ran by and moved towards the destroyed jeep for cover.

Things didn't fare to good for the human shield as bullets ripped through him.

Kira turned around firing another shot taking another down as he had to duck for cover with constant fire.

The boy however was still in the open as he was left to fend for himself. He made his way towards a building and kicked the door open taking cover inside, the people inside screamed as they saw a child holding a weapon and moving like an adult.

He quickly went to work firing at one member and taking that one down with a blast. His abilities saved him here as a bullet was heading for his head but he sensed that before it was fired and moved out of the way.

Three were left as he decided to take matters into his own hands as he jumped out the window rolled and found himself right in the path of another terrorist member.

The member was shocked this was a child, but this must be those ultimates he heard about.

The ultimate actually smiled at him before he got the look that scared the living day lights out of him, it was pure evil.

The ultimate then kicked the gun out of the guys hand as he removed his knife and drove it straight into him.

The ultimate was strong, he knew that but he wasn't yet ready to take a full grown man on strength to strength so he used the speed and surprise as he quickly finished him off and then joined his father.

"Two left sir," the ultimate said.

"Precisly…however I think inside of just finishing them off let's give them something to really talk about," Kira replied.

"Sir?" the boy asked.

Kira reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a communicator.

Kira put it towards his mouth and spoke, "Awaken."

The boy did the same as this should be fun, and this would give other terrorist members something more to fear.

**Transport Ship-back at the space port**

After Kira spoke those words eyes of a mobile suit flashed as did the one next to it.

The transport started opening up as a few soldiers were confused at first before they saw two mobile suits walking out on their own.

The suits took off and headed for their owners.

**Attack scene**

Gunfire was heard as Kira and his son were not returning it at all.

The members were moving closer and closer as they kept firing and firing.

Soon noise in the sky got real loud as they looked above and nearly soiled themselves as they saw these two machines.

"I want one alive," Kira said as the boy stayed out of this.

Kira jumped over in a roll and moved to his feet using god like speed far faster then the last war and got straight up to one.

They were shocked as Kira grabbed the head and twisted it leaving that one to perish, while Kira spun kick the rifle out of the other ones hand and delivered a hard blow to the head knocking that one out.

"It has been to long," Kira said as he holstered his weapons.

His son did the same as their mobile suits landed straight in front of them.

Kira looked up as more Zaft teams had arrived to check them out.

"Its time for the fun to begin," Kira replied as it looked he was going to enjoy this.

With one member captured, Kira believed that he could get some information out of him and find out just who was leading this little gang, but something told him he this was going to be a lot more then a minor rebellion.

No matter however as he was back and ready to battle again.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**(A\N): The first chapter to the dark sequel. I wanted to get this out now before I forgot about it. This story will not be updated until the second path of Humanity's Judgment is complete. Bye for now.**


End file.
